


[玹容]幸事02

by ArcticCircle7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle7/pseuds/ArcticCircle7
Summary: 孩子他妈不得就是自己老婆吗？





	[玹容]幸事02

02  
　　半小时前他踏进玄关时夕阳还在地平线游荡，屋子里没有开灯，而此刻月亮已经斜挂在天边。

　　顶灯暖黄色的灯光打在李泰容脸上，颧骨和鼻梁投下的侧影让郑在玹意识到，比起半个月前机场送别时，他的泰容哥更瘦了，那双只要瞪大就会把脸上坚毅的线条抹得一干二净的葡萄般水灵的眼睛显得更加无辜。

　　几秒钟前郑在玹一手拿着汤勺，一手准备掀开锅盖乘出碗鸡汤来，要是亲手递到李泰容嘴边，他多少也会吃进去点东西的。

　　话音落地，四周顿时安静下来，仿佛中学时代嬉闹过后自习课的铃声突然响起，而郑在玹就像是偶尔没完成作业却被老师突击抽查到倒霉优等生，不知所措地怔在原地。直到盖柄滚烫的温度从指尖传来，他慌忙松了手，质地粗糙且瓷实的黑色陶瓷盖哐当一声砸在锅耳朵上，半个身子扎进漂着几段葱花的奶白色高汤中，激起的汤汁溅到李泰容面前的那部分桌布上，意外打破了这片诡异的宁静。

　　郑在玹的耳边响起了餐椅在地板上刮蹭发出的令人牙酸的声音，像是某种尖锐又古怪的警报。他下意识地抬头看向李泰容，人早已拐过浴室框架柱的柱角，砰地一声关上了门。

　　参鸡汤鲜香的蒸汽从掀开一半的砂锅中溢出后就朝着晚风流动的方向逃逸，当时李泰容正背靠着坐在半开的玻璃窗前，被这股横冲直撞的热气迎面扑了个准，像被一只软弱无力但闻之欲呕的拳头挥到脸上。

　　这股恶气似乎能违背常理顺着呼吸侵袭到他的胃部，身体在大脑作出反应之前就已经开始行动。李泰容捂住嘴，硬是把剩下一半干呕声憋在嗓子里，拖拉着椅子猛地站起身，半踩着拖鞋趔趔趄趄地小跑到浴室，一边呕吐一边还不忘抬起水龙头的开关扳手，及时冲洗掉自己弄在洁白大理石壁上的脏污。

　　他并不讨厌鸡汤的味道，自从他怀孕后，嗅觉和味觉就变得异常敏感。下午去超市采购的肉类是生鲜打称员大致处理好的，回家后李泰容还是要用纸巾把鼻子堵住，再带上口罩细致地清理一遍，鲍鱼和牛肉还好，鸡的腥气味着实太重了。回想起料理食材的过程，他双手抓住了盥洗池，胃里又是一阵翻江倒海。

　　这时浴室门突然被推开，李泰容仰起脸，湿润的嘴唇紧紧抿着，好像不这样做秘密就会自己从嘴里吐露出来。

　　面前的镜子上映出一个穿着深色西装的高大身影，郑在玹把半满的水杯放到台面上，一只手以恰到好处的力度拍打着他的后背。李泰容猛咳了几下，漱了漱口，扶着水池台面微微喘着气，被呕吐逼迫而出的生理性眼泪掠过微微凹陷的面颊，从下巴一滴滴打在盥洗池壁上，偶尔也有几滴从泛红的鼻尖滑落。

　　天气闷得慌胃口变得更差了，吃不下多少东西自然也吐不出什么来。虽然口腔里还残留着胃液和胆汁的酸苦味，但他感觉好多了。

　　郑在玹抬手关掉水龙头，伸出双手把俯趴在洗手台上的李泰容揽起来，让他靠在自己身侧。

　　“哥刚才说的是真的吗？”郑在玹凑近他，温热的呼吸喷洒在他的额角，询问声中辨别不出任何情绪。

　　“当然是开玩笑的，这怎么可能呢。”

　　李泰容瞪大黑葡萄般的双眸，脸上火辣辣得仿佛要烧起来。他握着水杯，难以抑制的心跳似乎要把杯中平如镜的水面怦起一阵阵波纹。他抿了几口，水是温的。“最近在公司忙得没时间外出吃饭，胃肠炎又犯了而已。”

　　“去医院看了么？开的什么药？像雪球那样拖成慢性病就难根治了。”雪球就是公寓楼下那只生了病的野猫，从动物诊所出院后，李泰容怕它挨不过去年异常寒冷的冬季，就把它带了回家。

　　“昨天去了，药家里还有所以就没开新的。”

　　“在哪里？我去拿。”他作势要站起身，却被李泰容拦下。

　　郑在玹直勾勾地盯着李泰容。如果他也忘记了三个多月前就在这里发生的事情，也许会被他这套说辞给糊弄过去。

　　和人交谈时他的视线总是落在对方嘴唇上方，这样既能免除双方直接对视的尴尬，又能展现自己的诚意——体面又得体。然而现在他只想从李泰容的脸上找到什么线索，来佐证自己的猜测是无误的。

　　李泰容也是如此，不过他可以坦率直白地与郑在玹的视线相交，这一招倒是常常被用在赤裸相见的慵懒而餍足的夜晚。

　　“今天的药都吃过了。”

　　觉察到他说话时躲闪的眼神，郑在玹叹了口气，“哥总是照顾不好自己，还是请个烧饭阿姨吧。”两个人走回饭厅，“小米还有吗？”

　　“不用那么麻烦，快吃饭，凉了就不好吃了。”李泰容似乎犹豫了一下，“这么说可能有些突然，我打算休息一段时间再继续工作。下周忙完交接就可以开始休假了。”

　　郑在玹没有多问什么，“也好，既然这样哥不如搬过来住吧，每天回家都能看到哥我也放心。”

　　“还有，”李泰容坐在木椅里漫无目的地翻着工作群未读的通知，眼神没有聚焦，“南边新机场准备动工了，附近几个街区最晚也要在年底前迁走，同意的那批已经开始选房了。我和房东的租赁合同还剩一个月，续约没可能，更不想回家住。还有——”

　　倘若他把事情全盘托出，这会是个很好的提议。

　　孕后初次去医院复查被告知胎心微弱，徐医生安慰他说胎芽还小不要着急，按时吃饭睡觉多补充营养，以后定期来复查。这家医院就在城北，从城南赶过去起码需要四五十分钟的时间，复查的日子赶上限号还要麻烦向朋友借车——以他现在的处境，总不能去挤地铁。出租车不好打，他又信不过网约车司机。

　　总而言之搬到郑在玹那边会省却很多烦杂。租期结束后为了就医方便在城北另寻一处居所的话不是多此一举吗？

　　可郑在玹处事再成熟也不过是个二十四岁的大男孩。

　　他在那个年纪的时候，想要自由想要无所拘束，讨厌被任何事情任何人套牢；想要体验这个世界上精彩的一切，而不是早早被生活被现实的重压踩得喘不过气。以现在的年纪来说生活也并不轻松，对他而言也是严峻的考验。

　　他不知道郑在玹是否情愿得知这个消息。得知之后会像中了彩票般欣喜，还是不知所措而选择逃避？或者是他宁愿猜不到的，用激烈争执之后谁也不肯低头的冷暴力来结束这段关系？

　　“哥就当是来陪陪我吧，等假期结束再说以后的事。”郑在玹用力捏了捏他的手，拦阻他继续说下去。

　　自从李母得知他们之间的关系后，一得空就软硬皆施地劝他尽早和郑在玹分手，赶紧找个老婆好给老李家传宗接代，退休后闲居家中更是如此。

　　“嗯。”他扯起嘴角笑笑点点头算是应了。郑在玹的提议既有逻辑又体贴，仿佛他拒绝掉才是没道理的事。

　　两人都各有各的心事，一个低头吃饭一个看着手机发呆，默契地没有提及酝酿了半个月本该谈起的话题。

 

　　稍早前发生了一起交通事故，几辆车连环相撞，郑在玹被堵在高架桥上动弹不得。挂断电话，他隔着玻璃窗上的水汽，看着在一片焦灼中颠头簸脑随着车流缓慢挪动的模糊车灯笑了。

　　他不介意拥堵持续得更久一点，这样他就有足够的时间来消化刚刚得到的消息，思考该把哪间房间腾出来，地板防滑剂要不要重新刷一遍。

　　刚刚与他通话的是徐英浩，大学时期在篮球场结识的学校前辈，几年前毕业后就接到了这座城市最一流的医院的聘书。生活是如此奇妙，巧合就那么理所当然地发生了，因为男性受孕的概率极低，案例很少，所以徐医生对这个右眼角留有一小块疤痕的患者印象特别深刻，当郑在玹提起的时候他几乎立刻就对上了号。

　　这时距离出发回程不过半小时，如果不是闪着红色顶灯发出厉声尖叫的救护车前后夹击，郑在玹已经调转行车道踏上回路了。

　　惊喜多余惊讶，只因三个多月前的某天，准确说是他的生日，二月十四号，李泰容卧室的床头柜里只剩下一只避孕套。

　　那天，他和李泰容在饭店庆生，碰巧遇到了郑在玹生意上的朋友。氛围热烈，他们开始喝酒。郑在玹平时应酬不少，酒量也不差，但也抵不过几轮炮弹酒的狂轰乱炸，喝到不得不去洗手间拧开水龙头把水猛地拍到脸上，尽量使自己保持清醒。李泰容比他醉得更彻底，傻乎乎地翘起嘴角，仰着因为酒精而泛红的脸颊看着他，目光仿佛是在问「你是谁呀，我好像见过你」。他不让人摸也不让人碰，嘴里低声嘟哝着“正在选！我要找正在选”。

　　两人都喝得烂醉的话不知要怎么收场，郑在玹借口父母还等着他回去庆生，搭着李泰容的肩膀和朋友告了别。从顶楼的观景电梯下来，郑在玹发现视野内稍矮的房屋顶已经积了一层厚厚的雪，密集的雪粒在路灯的光圈里清晰可见。这是今年的第一场雪，来得迟了些但起码没有缺席。

　　很多人干一些没有任何现实逻辑可言的事情，仅仅为了心理慰藉，向不知哪地哪派的神仙中人妖魔鬼怪求得一张算不得数的保证书，确保自己担心的事情不会发生，久而久之就变成了一碗毒鸡汤，砒霜上瘾的人却不在少数。

　　比如，他们都说，在下第一场雪的时候告白就会永远地在一起。

　　郑在玹下意识地低下头正要开口，李泰容拽了拽郑在玹腰带上的金属物件，晕乎乎地看向路灯下雪花一粒粒的脚印，城市的灯火渐渐熄灭，周围似乎只有鞋底与积雪摩擦碰撞的咯吱咯吱声。

　　他皱皱鼻子，仿佛记忆也是有味道的。腐烂的树叶，下水道井冒出的熏热臭气，摔炮爆炸后的烟火气，舔舐保温杯沿舌尖上的金属味，放了好久终于腐烂掉的苹果味，火锅的香味，所有这些混合在一起，大概就是他与郑在玹相识那年冬天的味道，毕业后就再也没有闻到过了。

　　郑在玹毕业过后又是四年，日子过得还算平稳。争执不断，大错不犯，被郑在玹气得摔门躲去酒店住几晚也有，把郑在玹惹得一句话也说不出口看着他演独角戏也有，可实际上哪对伴侣从来没有过争执呢？只不过有些人争执过后把话说开了反而会给彼此的关系加上一把更牢固的锁，有些人不认为眼前的冲突和长久以往事实的汇总有关——对的，只是因为这人把拖把随意放在了推拉门后面，而它在门被拉开的时候没有支稳倒了下去，把柄绊倒了觉察不到的开门人。对不起，对不起，拜托停下来，这人想要清净，这人还有很多事情要处理，既然已经道了歉，摔倒的人为什么还在不依不饶地指责他呢？人都会犯错都会粗心大意不是吗？

　　可跌落在地的人膝盖摔得已然麻木，仿佛变成了它的抗体，伤口不会流血脓肿也不会有擦痕青乌，甚至查无端倪，但那层皮肉之下痛在了骨子里。燃烧沸腾着的火龙卷在胸腔肆虐咆哮，并非在不依不饶，只是在尝试不那么歇斯底里地陈述事理。

　　也许，他是说也许，回忆这种东西不是最有欺骗性的东西吗？会不会是他不够懂得报答恩情，不懂得感激，他只能真切地看到自己的身影，他为了让鸡汤少点油腻更清淡些——这人不爱喝太黏腻的，他用剪刀一点点地剪掉多余的脂肪，单独料理本该放在鸡肚子里的糯米；雷暴雨夜下班从地铁口匆匆赶出来，配发的雨衣，其实就是一张塑料薄膜，紧紧包裹着下午去大学附近开会捎回来的这人爱吃的酥肉饼——看吧，这点小事他都记得清清楚楚。而记忆边角里，这人都做了些什么？出去旅游他凌晨突然过敏，这人跑遍了全城去找仍在营业的药店；工作上意外疏忽被上级诘难，这人还没毕业，费事找了好几层关系帮他处理失误问题；城市两头来回往返的也总是这人。

　　——他乱了套，他突然意识到自己无法对有无公平对待脑海中的回忆作保证，所以甚至连从哪里辩解都不得而知。

　　但是，想这些干吗呢？李泰容拽着郑在玹腰带的手不自觉使上了劲儿。没那一纸婚书两个人甚至连伴侣都不是，他不说，他也不提；但他们也不是觉得无聊不开心就可以随时分手另寻人生第二春的小情侣，不然历尽艰苦一路走来不是为了取得经书，是为了降妖除魔拿张好人卡吗？

　　算了，这么美好的夜晚想这些烦腻的事他也要笑自己是个傻子，不管怎么说，有什么事情明天再说，早上从床上爬起来心情不错，那明天的明天就还是明天。

　　“今晚别回去了，嗯？”李泰容话音落地才发现他刚才的动作暗昧得要命。

 

　　大门关上的同时李泰容急迫地挣脱郑在玹搂着他的手臂，环住他的脖颈把嘴唇贴上去，吮吸着他的喉结，再向下挪去啃咬他的锁骨。他的身体紧紧贴着郑在玹胡乱扭动着，眼眶发红像是要哭出来，浑身湿漉漉的，头发上还带着未融化的冰晶。

　　当郑在玹撕扯掉碍事的衣服时他浑身打了个哆嗦，像一只在风雪中被冻得发抖的小狗那样惹人怜爱，亲吻间隙呼出的哈气充溢着情欲的味道，他贴得更紧了，郑在昂扬的性器隔着西装裤抵在他的腹部，那玩意儿又大又热，可是他的衣服被扒得一干二净，郑在玹却只脱下了西装外套。

　　李泰容皱着眉小声抱怨着，“在玹，郑在玹，我好冷啊，再把我抱紧点好不好。”

　　人前强势做事果断的李副部长这副诱人而不自知的模样把郑在玹吃得死死的。醉酒的李泰容不管做什么都像是在撒娇，或是说借着酒劲儿大肆放纵。 

　　“乖，我们去卧室，一会儿就不冷了。”

　　郑在玹心中盈满的爱怜酿成了一口珍藏着占有欲望的烈酒，他将李泰容拉扯到床上，俯身捧着他的脸吻了下去，像拂过脸庞转呀转的微风，动作轻柔得仿佛是慰藉，「你已经被我捡回家了，以后再也不用怕外面的骤雨狂风」。

　　他伸出舌尖蛮横地撬开李泰容湿热的口腔，渡给他自己带着酒气的呼吸，只那么几秒，李泰容被吻得方能喘过气，郑在玹的手就摩挲着他光滑的脊背向臀缝划去，动作轻柔却毫不迟缓，手指伸进早已濡湿的穴口，一根，两根，直至三根。

　　窗外的夜空中仍飘着雪花，郑在玹关掉了房间里唯一一盏昏黄暧昧的台灯，拉开窗帘，气氛浪漫又热烈。郑在玹接着转身一手拉开床头柜拿出避孕套，撕开包装套在硬得发疼的阴茎上。他用膝盖顶开李泰容夹紧的双腿，性器在湿透的穴口处煽情地拍打了几下，前后缓缓滑动着，始终没有进去。

　　“哥想要什么就说出来。”郑在玹粗糙的手掌划过李泰容的胸口激起一片战栗。

　　“少说废话，快进来。”李泰容松开紧抓着床单的手，难为情地捂住发烫的脸，却被郑在玹拿开按在枕头两侧。

　　“什么快进来？进去哪里？”郑在玹故意逗弄他。

　　“你要是不行就下去，我叫别人来，情人节肯定会打折，说不定买一送一呢还——”

　　“你倒是敢，是不是最近太疼你了？净想些有的没的。”

　　郑在玹俯身堵住李泰容的嘴，一手垫在他脑后，一手扣紧他的肩膀，以防他被操弄得受不住向后躲撞到头。

　　扩张做得很到位，郑在玹下身一挺毫无阻碍地干了进去，李泰容的后穴又热又紧致，像张贪吃的小嘴那样咬着粗壮的阴茎不放，郑在玹下身被裹得闷哼出声，他没有给李泰容缓冲的时间，凶狠地抽插起来。他把李泰容紧紧禁锢在身下，凝视着他的眼睛，像是告诉他，「哥只能属于我，哥只是我一个人的，只有我可以对哥做这样的事情，只有郑在玹可以。」

　　李泰容把脸埋进被解放出来的双臂中，咬着嘴唇默不作声。郑在玹粗重的呼吸声就在他耳边，囊袋把雪白的臀肉撞得通红，两人交合处的润滑剂在郑在玹的性器不断抽插下激成白沫，从泥泞的穴口情色至极地流到床单上。交合处发出的噗嗤噗嗤声响在雪夜里格外清晰，让李泰容羞得浑身熟透了似的泛起一层红，郑在玹向他臀肉上拍了一巴掌，他下意识地将后穴夹得更紧了。

　　“哥还没给我生日礼物。”郑在玹将性器抽出，又狠狠插进去，每一次都顶到最深处。

　　“你想要什么？”李泰容被操弄得嗓音发颤，舒服得几近说不出话。

　　“要和哥在浴室做爱。”

　　没等回答，郑在玹便吻住他微张的双唇，舌尖撬开他的贝齿，吮吸着他的舌尖交换着口腔中的体液，就着下身相连的姿势把李泰容抱起来，郑在玹的性器进得更深了，他慌忙地搂紧郑在玹的脖颈，脸上的表情说不清是痛苦还是愉悦，挂在郑在玹精瘦腰身上的小腿肚止不住地微微颤抖。

　　郑在玹踏进浴室打开了花洒，退出李泰容的身体将他背对着自己压在浴室玻璃墙上，坏笑着揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，模仿他教训自己的口吻道，“要听话。”

　　郑在玹醉意上头，破了这规矩更是来了兴致。直到李泰容骂他“小混蛋”——说完还打了个酒嗝，才抱着身下人冲洗了一番上床睡觉。

　　醒来后李泰容问他“你昨晚有戴套吧？”

　　他一脸正色地点点头，“我去泡咖啡”说罢便逃离了现场。

　　郑在玹确定昨晚肯定不止做了一次，但只有一只避孕套，他模糊记得自己仗着酒劲说了不少荤话，比如“把哥干到怀上我的种”。但最近不是李泰容的危险期，加上男性受孕率低得就像前生五百次回眸才能换来今世一次擦肩而过——这都什么俗气的比喻。总之，就算真得到医院领彩票，怎么领不是兴高采烈啊，正好趁机把人迎回家，孩子他妈不得就是自己老婆吗？

 

　　孕期嗜睡，李泰容迷糊中掐掉了三个闹钟也没能清醒，接着赖床。起床后也不知道是上午还是下午，总之太阳还挂在天上。

　　昨晚送走郑在玹后他乖乖地去熬了一锅粥，等待电饭煲定时结束的时候看着电影睡着了，什么都没吃到。这会儿肚子饿得咕咕叫，他换好衣服打算下楼去附近逛逛街找点现成的吃，路过门岗的时候门卫递给他一个包裹，说是刚刚有人放在这就走了，寄件人写着郑先生三个大字。

　　李泰容吃饱喝足回家拆开包裹一看，是一双37码的Jimmy Choo，高跟鞋里塞着一条领带，与郑在玹半个月前出差时戴着的那条有着相同的纹色。


End file.
